


The Girl From Out Of Town

by writingtoprocrastinate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, long distance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been dating a family friend from out of town for a few months. No one really believes she exists, until she comes to visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cammi

“Dude, you know I love you, but even I don’t think this girl exists,” Scott said. For the past few months Stiles had been in a long distance relationship with a girl named _Cammi_. No one in the pack believed him.

“Guy's, she’s real! Cam'll be here tomorrow,” Stiles replied, sick of having no one believe him.

“Yeah, Stiles, she kind of seems to good to be true. Are you sure they’re not cat fishing you?” Lydia asked, partially concerned, partially amused.

“For your information Lydia, I have met her before. Family friend in case you forgot,” Stiles stated.

“I’m sure she’s great Stiles, I can’t wait to meet her.” Kira said, moving to sit next to Scott.

“Don’t feed into this Kira.” Derek said coming into the room. “By the way, what are you doing in my apartment?”

“Pack night,” Scott said.

“Thought we we’re doing that when _Cammi_ get’s here,” Derek said, no one moves. “Out!” With a lot of grumbling and grumpy wer-teens, Derek was alone in his apartment… with Stiles. “Stiles get out of my apartment.”

“Is it really that hard to believe?” He asked.

“What, Stiles?” Derek huffed, sitting down on the couch.

“That I could have a girlfriend,” He stated.

“It’s how she’s described Stiles. You talk about _Cammi_ as if she’s the most amazing thing in the world,” Derek explained.

“She is Derek, to me she is,” Stiles told him.

“Go home Stiles. If she does exist, she’s coming in tomorrow, prove us all wrong. Go home and get ready for her,” Derek said, and with that Stiles left the loft.

*******

“Why are we playing into this? We know no one’s coming,” Malia stated.

“Malia, how could you know that,” Kira stated. “She could be real,” The door to the loft opened to relieve Stiles next to a short girl about 5’1 with light to dark blue hair, and strikingly blue eyes.

“Everybody, I’d like you to meet Cammi,” Stiles said, motioning to the short girl next to him. “Ha!” He added, Cammi hit his stomach lightly laughing, Stiles grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him into a loose embrace.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Cammi said. “Stiles, let go of me so I can meet your friends.” She laughed, pushing away from him, leaning up to kiss his chin. “I’m Cammi, but I get the feeling you already know that,” She smiled, everybody went around the room introducing themselves; Cammi and Lydia immediately took a liking to each other and could not stop talking about Cammi’s hair and make up. That is until the movie started and Stiles walked over and carried her over to the bean bag chair that Stiles insisted Derek put out on pack nights.

Throughout the movie the pack either made fake puking sounds or every once in a while a sound of awe. Stiles and Cammi were so disgustingly sweet throughout the movie. Cammi had her legs over Stiles’, and her head on his chest. Every so often Stiles would lean down to kiss her head, or her nose. Or Cammi would lean up and kiss is lips, or his neck. She continued to nuzzle her head into Stiles’ chest above his heart. Either Stiles would move her more on top of him, or Cammi would move closer. It disgusted them all. The movie ended with the the pack pushing the two of them out the door.

*******

“How do you think your dad will react to my hair, and my tattoo?” Cammi asked, looking over to Stiles, he smiled.

“I don’t know, last time dad saw you, you were this little girl with long blonde hair, and no tattoo’s,” Stiles laughed. “He knows what you look like Cam,” Stiles put his hand on Cammi’s knee. “He’s seen you on Skype, and in pictures.”

“Yeah, but, he hasn’t actually spoken to me since I was nine,” Cammi stated. “What if he doesn’t like me?” She asked as they pulled into the drive.

“Dad’s gonna love you,” Stiles put his hands on her cheeks. “Don’t worry, about anything.” Stiles kissed her.

Walking through the front door the young couple find Sheriff Stilinski asleep on the couch. "He must have been waiting up for us," Stiles stated

“Think your dad’ll mind if I stay here?” Cammi grinned. Stiles pulled her over his shoulder and laughed all the way to his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is pretty shit and short


	2. Cammi's Second Day

Stiles had struggled with calming himself down enough to lie down and rest. The thought of Cammi changing in his bathroom, and coming back to sleep in his bed, and who knows what else. Finally when Stiles had relaxed enough to turn over and rest, Cammi came back in. “Does this look okay?” She asked, standing in the doorway in one of Stiles’ shirts, and a clean pair of his boxers. 

“Ye… yes… yeah, you look great.” Stiles stuttered, nearly falling off the bed as he sat up.Cammi laughed, walking over to the bed and climbing on beside her boyfriend. 

“You’re so clumsy. You’ll end up killing yourself one of these days.” She said putting her head in his lap, closing her eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

“Sleeping.” Cammi smiled.

“Sleeping? I don’t think so!” Stiles muttered, pulling his pillow out from behind him, hitting Cammi in the face.

“You ass!” Cammi laughed, jumping up to grab a pillow of her own, hitting him back. Before either of them knew it it was a full blown fight. Recklessly knocking things over in a pillowed rage, and laughing loudly. Unfortunately, waking up a very tired Sheriff Stilinski.

The Sheriff woke up to what sounded like a stack of books crashing to the ground. Sheriff Stilinski had specifically told his son that Cammi was supposed to stay at the Martin’s. He knew Lydia and Cammi would get along and Mrs. Martin had agreed, something his son had clearly threw out the window. This was not something that Sheriff Stilinski wanted to tolerate passed one in the morning. 

Opening the door to his son's room, he was ready to scold the young couple but seeing Stiles happy and goofing around with a girl that he truly cares about made him rethink it. It was the first time in a long time that he saw his son happy, truly happy. So instead of at the very least having Cammi move to the guest room, he said: “Other people in this house need sleep.” The two teenagers froze, looking over at the sheriff in the doorway, still holding onto their respective pillows.  “Look, I’m not going to make you leave Cammi, it’s too late and that’s not fair to Mrs. Martin, but i need you two to sleep. Cammi, I’m taking you to the station tomorrow while Stiles has one of his _meetings_.” Cammi cocked an eyebrow, wondering what Sheriff Stilinski meant by meetings. 

“Sorry dad.” Stiles said at the same time Cammi replied: “sorry Sheriff Stilinski.” 

“When we’re not at the station, call me John, Cammi. I’ve known you almost your whole life, let’s not bring work home.” Sheriff replied. 

“Sorry John, have a good sleep.” Cammi said as Sheriff Stilinski closed the door. As soon as the door was shut Cammi started to hit Stiles with her pillow as she said: “You. Are. Such. An. Idiot.”

Stiles laughed, pulling Cammi into a quick kiss before saying: “time to sleep Cam.” 

“Good, that’s what I was trying to do initially.” She grinned. The couple laid down, Cammi’s head on Stile’s chest, arm around his waist, with his around her’s, and fell asleep comfortably.

*******

Stiles woke up to his alarm, seeing that Cammi had moved in the night and was now sprawled out on her stomach, one arm and leg hanging off the edge. Softly he shook her awake. "Come on Cam. You and dad are leaving early to get some clothes from the Martin’s.” Groaning, she got up. 

“Fine, but I’m going to wear this shirt. I think I spilled something on mine last night.” Cammi stated slipping her jeans back on.

Finally the couple got down to the kitchen grabbing a quick breakfast. “Cammi, you’re with me today remember?” Sheriff Stilinski asked walking in, she nodded. “Okay, well, we’re late. Stiles get to your meeting on time.” He stated motioning for Cammi to follow him. With a kiss, she went to leave. Stiles pulled her back with a deeper kiss. 

“You’re dad’s gonna kill me if I don’t go now.” Cammi said pulling away. “We’re lucky he let me stay last night. By the way, your telling about this _meeting_ , and what it is because I’m really confused.” Cammi stated before walking away to meet the sheriff. 

***

"We have an issue." Derek stated, the group had been going over their current supernatural predicament all morning. "Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Malia, you guy's will have to go deal with it." 

"Why us?" Stiles asked. "Cammi just got here, and now you're asking me to leave her?"

"First of all, you wont be leaving for a few days, after Cammi's gone home. Second, yes you. You can all be useful but we can live without you in Beacon Hills for a week. We need more people here for that reason. Safety in numbers." Derek finished. 

***

Cammi had expected questions asked when the Sheriff came into work with a teenage girl trailing behind him, but she got nothing. Only nods and kind hello’s as she went to sit in Sheriff Stilinski’s office. “He hasn’t stopped talking about you coming here since you told him you were visiting. He was driving everyone mad, they’re probably just hopping you being her will make him shut up.” Sheriff Stilinski informed her. 

“Do they know it’s not going to work?” Cammi asked pulling out her phone.

“I think they hope.” He replied, Cammi laughed. 

“Stiles is on his way to pick you up.” Sheriff Stilinski told Cammi. “His thing is finished. You shouldn’t have to wait around her with boring old me all day.” 

“You’re not boring Sheriff. I came her to visit you just as much as I did Stiles.” She stated. 

“Don’t kid yourself. Spend time with my son. You make him happy. You’ll see me from time to time, but spend as much time as you can with Stiles.” He smiled up at her. Cammi mouthed a thank you, picked up her bag and walked out of the station. 

***

Cammi hopped into Stiles jeep and before saying hello she asked: “so what the hell was that meeting with your friends about? And what group of friends have meetings together?” 

“Hello to you too Cam, did you have a nice day.” Stiles grinned at her, she glared back at him. “It’s not my place to tell you everything but,” Stiles took Cammi’s hand, “Lydia, Malia, Scott, and I have to go away for a week. It’s important and I wish I could tell you why, but just trust me when I say, I wish I could stay with you.” Stiles told her.

Cammi tightened her hold on his hand. “I trust you. Will you tell me eventually?”

“If I can.” Stiles nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I would love feedback


	3. Back From The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes back from the pack trip to find Cammi back at his house

** One Week After Stiles Leaves **

“Where is he?” Cammi asks as soon as Sheriff Stilinski opens the door. 

“Cammi, what are you doing here, you’re supposed to be home.” He replied.

“I came back, Stiles called me when he landed, but I’ve heard nothing since. I don’t know if he’s dead or alive. I don’t even know why he left. Which by the way has me even more worried.” It was clear from this that Cammi, is currently in hysterics. Sheriff took Cammi by her wrists and pulled her inside. 

“Cammi, he’s coming back. He’ll be back soon in fact.” He told her, sitting her on the couch. 

“So you’ve heard from him?” Cammi asked. Sheriff shook his head. 

“No, I haven’t but he’s come back every time before. I can promise you he’s not in any danger of death Cammi.” He told her. 

“So you know why he left?” She asked.

“Yes.” Sheriff Stilinski said. “But Cammi, I’m not going to tell you. Stiles will. Stiles will tell you when he can. 

“I don’t know if I can handle him mysteriously disappearing again John.” She stated. Sheriff Stilinski said nothing in reply, but instead handed her a cup of coffee. “Now what am I supposed to do with this John?” Cammi asked exasperated. Sheriff Stilinski suddenly took the mug back.

“You’re right, you’re too high stung already. No coffee.” He laughed, moving to the kitchen. 

“When is he supposed to be back?” Cammi asked, following the sheriff. 

“Any time now.” He replied. “Cammi, I’m not sure if you wasn't to kiss him, or kill him.”

“I’m not sure either. Guess we’ll find out when he get’s here.” Cammi stated. Before any more could be said, Stiles waltzed through the door. Without thinking, about anyone else in the room, Cammi ran to him. She pulled him into the tightest hug she could before reaching up to kiss him passionately. Cammi’s hands wound into Stile’s hair as his hands on her waist pulled her closer. Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat, breaking the two teenagers out of their own world. 

“Sorry John.” Cammi said, putting her head on Stiles’ chest.

“I’m not.” Stiles muttered. 

“Don’t be sorry Cammi, I get it, just let me hug my son.” Turning away from Stiles, Cammi gave room for Sheriff Stilinski to move in. 

 

***

Cammi sat on Stiles’ bed while he rushed around, changing out of his clothes from the trip. Stiles stripped off his shirt and Cammi saw them, his back and his torso covered in dark bruises. “Stile’s what the fuck happened on this trip?!” She asked, jumping up off the bed, striding over to him.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” He replied putting a hand behind her neck, kissing her on her head. 

“You mean this is what usually happens when you go away?” She asked, examining some of the bruises on his torso. 

“Sometimes yes, sometimes no.” He replied.

“And you’re not going to tell me why you left.” She stated, not questioning, she knew the answer.

“I can’t Cam, not yet.” He replied. “But not about that now, when do you have to go back home?” Stiles asked, pulling away and changing the topic. 

“A couple days.” Cammi replied. “Lydia’s letting me stay with her again, she’s coming to get me in a few hours.”

“So, you’re only staying for the weekend?” He asked, lying down.

“Yes, what did you think, I could skip school? You know my mom, she’d never allow that.” Cammi reminded him, lying down with her head on his chest. 

“Well then, I guess we’ll have to make the most out of our weekend.” Stiles laughed, flipping them over so he was hovering over her. 

“True.” Cammi replied smiling.

“We could spend the whole weekend here.” Stiles smiled, leaning down to kiss Cammi’s neck. 

“As ideal as that would be, Lydia texted me while you were in the shower. Girls night tomorrow.” Cammi explained, pulling Stiles’ face up over her own. 

“Lydia’s always ruining my fun!” Stiles huffed, flopping over onto his back. 

“Should I not befriend your friends?” Cammi laughed, turning to her side. Stiles pulled her on top of him and squeezed her tight.

“Nope, you’re mine. All mine.” He laughed, a fake evil laugh. Cammi squirmed out of his arms and ran out of the room yelling with a light tone. 

“No, I must escape your evil ways!” 

“Never! You will never escape me!” Stiles yelled following. When Cammi got to the bottom of the stairs the sheriff ran straight to her. 

“Cammi, what happened, what did he do?” He had a look of absolute fear in his eyes while he searched for where his son could have hurt the girl.

“Nothing, John. We’re just playing.” She replied softly. “Why would you think that? Would Stiles hurt me?” She asked, turning to her boyfriend who was frozen on the stairs. 

“No, Cammi sorry.” She turned back to the sheriff. “Stiles wouldn’t hurt you, of course not. I’m just over reacting. Police force instincts.” He told her, calming down seeing his son. Leaving Cammi wondering what could have possibly happened to have him react so suddenly. “Why don’t you two go turn on a movie or something. I’ll order some take out.” 

“Star Wars?” Cammi and Stiles said together. The sheriff groaned and they took it as an invitation. Sheriff Stilinski watched as his son and his girlfriend ran off to the living room. Walking to the kitchen still scared from the events before. The fear of Stiles in the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is pretty shit


	4. Girls Night

“Just stay here.” Stiles said, kissing Cammi quickly. 

“I can’t, you know Lydia. She makes plans, you better stick to them. Plus I want to have a girls night. I’ve never had any close girl friends, this could be my chance.” Cammi explained, kissing Stiles before getting up and packing her things. Turning her back to Stiles.

“Or, you could stay.” Stiles stated, wrapping his arms around Cammi from behind. Cammi turned opening her mouth to speak, Stiles continued before she can start. “I don’t mean here. You and Lydia are alike in that when you make plans you stick to them. I mean here, in Beacon Hills.” He explained, looking Cammi directly in the eyes. 

“And leave my family? I haven’t even graduated Stiles. As amazing as it would be my parents would never agree on it.” Cammi told him. She kissed him on the cheek before heading downstairs. 

“You could still ask them?” Stiles asked, following her wishfully. 

Cammi turned to him before opening and leaving through the front door. She placed her hand on his cheek and told him, “I’ll try.” She kissed him and headed out the door, into his jeep that he surprisingly let her borrow. 

 

***

“Cammi, you’re late.” Lydia stated opening her door.  
“Sorry.” Cammi laughed. “You know Stiles, he didn’t want me to leave, the clingy fucker.” Lydia laughed and nodded, moving out of the way for Cammi to enter. Arriving to the living room where Kira and Malia were situated, Cammi continued, “so, what are we doing tonight?”

“What girls normally do on girls nights.” Kira replied smiling, Cammi nodded softly. “Wait, have you never been to a girls night?” She asked.

“Most of my friends back home are guys.” Cammi explained. “I never really had a chance to have a typical girls night.”

“Well, than you’re in for a treat!” Lydia said. “Pizza, movies, and gossip.”

“Sounds good to me!” Cammi stated, moving to sit down. 

 

***

 

“Okay, seriously I have a question.” Lydia stated, turning to face Cammi, Malia and Kira followed suit. Cammi nodded, indicating Lydia to continue. “I think the kids great, don’t get me wrong, but why are you with Stiles? He’s all awkward and all over the place.” 

“We grew up together, he’s nice, we like the same movies, we can have a good time together. He’s basically my best friend… a best friend with a little extra.” Cammi explained. “I hope I’m not imposing, but why were you with Jackson? Stile’s told me how he treated you and he sounded like a complete ass, and you dumbed yourself down to be with him?” She continued.

“I was popular, so was he. There was a bit a self confidence issue. But these girls, and the guys changed that. I think in some twisted way, I’ll always love Jackson, but I also know that I deserve better.” Lydia explained. “What about you Kira, Scott?” She asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t know, he seemed kind of dorky, and he seemed interesting.” Kira explained. 

“I thought a rule of girls night, was no boyfriends.” Malia stated, all heads turned to her. “Come on, pizza and movies, let’s go!” 

 

***

 

“Do you have to go?” Stiles asked. The whole pack was over at Stiles’ house to say goodbye to Cammi once again. They had all come to like her. 

“You know I do Stiles. As soon as my mom is done talking to your dad, we’ve got to drive off.” She told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Squeezing him tight once more, Cammi moved through the rest of the pack, hugging Scott, Kira, and even Derek. Lydia was last. Cammi thought she could consider Lydia as her closest girl friend. The two girls held on tight until Cammi’s mom came out of the house. 

“Come on Cam, time to go.” She said, passing the kids and walking towards her car. Cammi let Lydia go and vice-versa, walking back to Stiles and giving him a kiss before walking to the car and driving off. As Cammi’s car drove down the street Derek Scott gave Stiles a pat on the back before they all turned to either head into Stiles’ house, or in Dereks case, leave. 

“So did you have fun on your unplanned visit?” Cammi’s mother asked as they drove away, in a slightly aggressive style. She didn’t appreciate that her daughter hopped on a bus to Beacon Hills without her knowledge.

“Yeah it was great, and you don’t have to be upset mom. Stiles went off to who knows where, doing who knows what, and came back with bruises all over. I was worried! I needed to see he was okay for myself.” Cammi explained herself.

“Did you talk to John before you got up and left?” Cammi nodded. “Did he say Stiles would be fine.” Cammi nodded. “Has this been a situation before?” Cammi nodded. “You had no reason to leave without telling me. Cammi, if you had asked me to come here for when Stiles comes home, I would have driven you. I don’t ever want you doing that to me again. You’re grounded. I know you were supposed to come here in two weeks, not anymore.”

“What?! Mom, please, any other punishment!” Cammi begged.

“I had no idea where you went Cam, you can go the next time because I know that one missed trip to see Stiles would be enough to teach you a lesson.” Cammi huffed, sitting back in her seat, waiting to get home so she can lock herself in her room. 

 


	5. Attacked

The next weeks were dreadful for Cammi. She wasn’t grounded from seeing any friends from home, but that was worse then not being able to see them. She had freedom, but not enough to see the one person she wanted too. So she runs. She runs to get her mind off of it. When Cammi runs her mind goes blank, she feels the wind on her face, seeing all the trees and wildlife helped. This afternoon was different. Cammi tried to run in the morning, get her mind set for the day but that just wasn’t the case. She stopped, thinking she heard someone else. Cammi took out her ear buds and looked around. “Hello?” She yelled, no reply. Without a reply she continued to run, faster than before. 

Suddenly Cammi is torn to the ground. She scrambles away turning over to see a wolf. She wondered why a wolf would attack someone, on a path in broad daylight. She knew there were some, but they kept deeper in the woods. The wold continued to stalk her. Cammi got too her feet as fast as she could, stupidly running deeper into the woods. She was willing to go anywhere if it meant getting away from the damn wolf. 

Cammi ran straight to a main road, cars everywhere. Thinking she was in the clear, Cammi began to walk. Looking to the side and the wolf was there. It wasn’t coming down, but Cammi got a clearer look at the wolf. It was strange, completely black fur with striking red eyes. It walked beside her as she went home. 

The wolf was not normal. Getting up to her room she hoped never to see it again. Somehow she knew it wouldn’t be the case. 

Cammi’s mother and father had gone out that night, leaving her free to call Stiles in piece. She couldn’t wait to tell him about the strange wolf. “Cam, when are you coming back? Everyone misses you!” 

“A couple more weeks Stiles. I miss them all too. Tell Lydia that I’m getting that tattoo she suggested.” Cammi replied.

“What? What tattoo, I want to know.” Stiles said excitedly. 

“I’m getting quotation marks on my right wrist.” She told him. “But that’s not why I called. I need to tell you something about what happened to me today.” Cammi  waited for a reply, but not getting one was enough. “I was running this afternoon, and this wolf attacked me!”

“A wolf?!” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, a wolf.” Cammi confirmed. “It was weird. I’ve never seen a wolf with red eyes before. It kept following me and—”

“Wait, it had red eyes?” Stiles asked, much more scared then before.

“Yeah, Stiles why?” Cammi asked. 

“Anyway, you’re mom will make an exception and let you come here… and stay here?” Stiles continued.

“Not a chance Stiles why, what’s going on?” 

“I can’t… I can’t tell you.” He replied.

“You better fucking tell me! My mothers never going to let me stay in Beacon Hills and you’re freaking out.” Cammi told him. 

“It wasn’t a normal wolf Cammi.” He told her. Cammi started getting angry with him for giving her such vague answers. Almost as if he can sense it, he continues. “I’ll explain everything Cam, I just can’t do it over the phone.”

“My moms not going to let me drive out Stiles.” Cammi reminded him.

“Then I’m coming to you.”

 

***

 

The next day, Cammi’s mother opened the door to see Stiles and Derek. “Stiles, Cammi being grounded from going to Beacon Hills does not mean that you can come here.” She said, turing to Derek. “Who’s this?”

“Derek Hale, a friend of Stiles and Cammi. I drove.” He told her. 

“I need to talk to Cammi, please you have to understand this is really important.” Stiles begged. 

“Fine.” She said, letting them through the door. “But I’m only allowing this because I know you wont leave. I’m calling your dad by the way, because I have a feeling he doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Understood.” Stiles yelled back running to Cammi’s room with Derek in tow. 

“Cammi?” Stiles said walking into her room.

“Stiles?” Cammi said, running to him. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Kissing each other until Derek clears his throat behind them. 

“Right, you wanted to tell me something.” Cammi said pulling away. “Sit both of you, no more lies.” 

“I don’t like this Stiles.” Derek stated, moving to the chair at Cammi’s desk. 

“We’re in too deep now Derek, we have to tell her.”

“Tell me what? Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Cammi said looking between both boys.

“Okay, remember what I told you on the phone about the wolf?” Stiles asks.

“All you told me was that the wolf with the red eyes wasn’t a normal wolf.” Cammi replied.

“This is going to take forever.” Derek muttered walking towards Cammi. “This wont be the same but look at me Cammi, look at my eyes.” Cammi turned to Derek to see his eyes flash blue. Cammi was taken aback.

“How… how did he do that?” She asked, turning to Stiles.  

“I’m a werwolf.” Derek stated, causing Cammi to turn back towards him.

“A werwolf?” She asked, Derek nodded sitting back down.

“The wolf that attacked you in the woods is an alpha. That’s why his eyes are red. Did he bite you Cam?” Stiles explains. 

“No.” Cammi shook her head. “I’m confused, Stiles are you… are you a—“ 

“No, I’m human.” Stiles told her, moving to sit next to her. “Derek and Scott are wolves. Malia is a coyote. Lydia’s a banshee, and Kira’s a nogitsune, or some call her fox.”

“The alpha in the woods was stalking you, tracking and targeting you. They didn’t kill you, probably want’s you in it’s pack.” Derek explained. “It’s why you need to come back to Beacon Hills. We can protect you there. The pack will protect you.”  

“Right, understood. I’ll go with it, we have to convince my mother without telling her. She’ll just worry… I have a question.” Cammi said, both men nodded. “If you’re human Stiles, why did your dad freak out when we were running around. He thought you were attacking me. Why would he think that?” 

“I… I was possessed briefly. I wasn’t me, and I hurt a lot of people.” Stiles explained. “My dad was worried that he go to me again, even though we have defeated him .” Cammi nodded in understanding.

“How are we going to get me to Beacon Hills?” She asked. 

“You don’t have any more questions?” Derek asked, Cammi shook her head.

“If I ask anymore, I’ll end up running. It will all be answered eventually.” 

“Don’t worry about your mom. Dad’s talking to her now. He’ll find a way. You start packing.” Stiles told her. Cammi got up and began to pack. 

“Am I staying with Lydia again?” Cammi asked. 

“No, you need to learn to defend yourself.” Stiles told her. “You’ll be staying with Chris Argent. He lost his daughter Allison not too long ago, and he’s happy to let you stay with him. He thinks it might help his healing. Also he’s a werwolf hunter. He can train you.” Cammi nodded, continuing to pack. 


	6. New Home

Cammi, Stiles, and Derek returned to Beacon Hills within a couple day. Driving through town to Chris’ apartment was silent. Stiles seemed almost guilty when he talked about Allison. Cammi wanted to ask, but she worries that the answer will frighten her. 

“Cammi I’m guessing.” The man, Chris extends his hand as he opens the door. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Chris began showing Cammi around the apartment. “This was Allison’s room.” He told her, opening the door to a bedroom. “I’m sure they told you about Allison.” Cammi nodded. “Don’t worry, you won’t be staying in here.” He moves further into the apartment and shows her to her own room down the hall. “I’ll leave you to unpack. We’ll start training tomorrow.”

“Thank you Mr. Argent.” Cammi said turning towards him in the doorway. 

“Call me Chris, Cammi.” He told her.

“Thank you, Chris.” Chris nods and leaves the room, closing the door. 

 

***

Cammi had been ready for bed and just before she can crawl into bed Stiles bursts through the door. “Cammi!” He rushes towards her and hands her a bag. 

“Stiles what the hell?” Cammi takes the bag into her hands and looks inside, books. Lot’s of books, text books and note books. 

“Lydia’s notes. You start at the high school tomorrow. I though you might want to be prepared. You’ll be with at least one of us at a time, or more.” Stiles explained. 

“Don’t you think this is a bit over the top?” Cammi asks putting a hand on Stiles cheek. 

“No.” Stiles covers her hand with his own. “You were attacked Cam. We don’t know if it was coincidence, or if it was because you’re associated with our pack.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Cammi stated giving Stiles a peck on the cheek. “Now go. I have to sleep, and you’re dad’s probably worried sick. Go.” Stiles nodded, giving Cammi a quick kiss before leaving the room. Cammi climbed back into bed dreading being the new girl tomorrow.

 

***

 

Getting ready for Cammi’s first day was difficult. She never really knew what to wear, so she called Lydia. She was over in minutes. “I’ll wait for you in the car.” Lydia said, heading out the door.

“Chris?” Cammi asked, Chris turned his head to face her. “Thank you for this. Really, thank you.” Chris nodded indicating he understands. With that Cammi leaves the building. 

Getting to the school doesn't take long enough. Cammi was hoping to have a bit more time to psych herself up. “What’s your first class?” Lydia asks parking her car. 

“Um… Chemistry.” She stated. 

“You’re with Stiles and Scott for that one. I’ll show you where it is.” Lydia told her locking her car, and walking Cammi into the school.

“Cammi!” Scott yelled when he saw her. 

“Hey Scott.” Cammi said, pulling him into a hug. “Where’s Stiles?” She asked.

“Should be here soon.” Scott said. 

“Who will I be partnered with?” Cammi asked. 

“Not sure.” Scott replied. “The teacher doesn’t allow Stiles and I to be partners so he’s with Danny. Maybe you’ll be with me. Mine used to be Allison, we were going to switch Tara to me, but if you ask…” He trailed off. 

“Got it.” Cammi said as she saw the teacher walk into the room. She approached him nervously. “Hi, I’m Cammi, I’m your new student.”

“Right, well lets find you a partner.” The teacher sounded like he didn’t want to be there at all. 

“What about Scott McCall? He doesn’t seem to have a partner.” Cammi stated nonchalantly.

“Why Scott. You could pick anyone. Someone who gets better grades.” The teacher asked.

“I’m new. I thought I would go with someone I knew. Plus I get fairly good grades myself. I could raise Scott’s.” Cammi stated.

“Fine, go with Scott. What do I care.” Cammi turned giving Scott two thumbs up before walking over to him. 

The rest of the day was boring. Calculus with Lydia, gym with Malia, so on and so forth. “Pack night tonight, you in?” Malia asks walking out of the locker room. “After the guy’s Lacrosse practice.” 

“Is it at Derek’s?” She asks.

“Probably. We always just assume he’ll be cool with it. We’re all going to stay there tonight, we have a meeting with Deaton early tomorrow. Easier if we all go together.” Malia explains.

“Deaton’s okay with me tagging along?”

“We’re talking about you. Figuring out if the wolf thing was a coincidence or not.” Malia told her. 

“Okay, I guess Chris’ll kick me out to go home if it was a coincidence.” Cammi said sadly. 

“Don’t count on it. Stiles wouldn’t let him. If anything you’d have to stay here till the end of the school year.” 

 

***

 

Cammi sat with Stiles at the end of the next day. The alpha was no coincidence, but Cammi was okay with it. She finally found people she connected with. It meant she can stay with Stiles.  So long as she could be with him, and her friends she would be fine. She would be happy.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> You can send my prompts at my tumblr: http://multifandomfictions.tumblr.com


End file.
